


All This Liquid in my Mouth

by glitterybisexual



Series: Steter Against Humanity [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Milk, Peter hale - Freeform, Steter - Freeform, Yas, good writing not guaranteed, i couldnt resists, like really fucking fluffy, so whatever, stiles stilinski - Freeform, well it started as a drabble and now its kind of long ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybisexual/pseuds/glitterybisexual
Summary: Ya know That Guy that always drinks the milk straight from the cartoon? Stiles is That Guy.





	

Stiles is high. Like really high. Like maybe he shouldn’t have eaten the entire brownie at once kind of high. He knows theoretically that he has legs, however, he cannot currently feel them. His head is pillowed in Peter’s lap, and Peter is running his fingers through Stiles hair, and god he does not think anything has ever felt so good. Stiles is so comfortable he thinks he might be melting into the couch. Feel the couch. Be the couch. He is one with the cushions. There’s only one problem in his current situation: there’s a huge, rumbling growling coming from somewhere in the apartment. It won’t stop and it’s honestly distracting Stiles from his comfort. 

“Stiles.” 

“Hmm?” Stiles hums as he turns his head into Peter’s stomach. 

“Your stomach is growling,” Peter looks down at him fondly, his fingers continuing to work magic in Stiles hair. 

“Oh.” Stiles looks down at his stomach, the traitor. He presses his hand to his stomach, and huh, yeah that rumbling does seem to emanating from inside him. 

“Go eat some of the cookies I made earlier. I know they’re your favorite, and I accidentally made a big batch.” Peter brushed his lips against Stiles forehead, then gently pushed him off the couch. If there’s a gentle way to push someone off a couch, anyway. Stiles flailed for a second before he remembered how to use his muscles and stood up, happily slouching his way into the kitchen. Peter followed him into the kitchen, draping Stiles favorite blanket over his shoulders. 

Stiles grabbed one of the many containers of cookies from the counter, opening it and immediately shoving an entire cookie into his mouth. Ever since Peter found out that peanut butter cookies with a Hershey’s kiss shoved in the middle was Stiles favorite, and that his mom used to make them for him when he was younger, Peter has been steadily turning out a batch every couple weeks. Personally, Stiles thinks that Peter is trying to fatten him up but Stiles really has no restraint whatsoever when it comes to these cookies. 

Stiles hums happily, his mouth full of peanut butter and chocolate goodness. Peter snags a cookie for himself while Stiles moves to the fridge to grab some milk but Peter stops him, latching onto his arm. 

“Don’t do it. I swear to God Stiles, don’t do it.” 

“I’m gonna do it.” Stiles strains, reaching his other arm as far as he can for the handle to the fridge.

“I just bought a new one, please don’t do it.”

“I have to do it!” Peter lets go of his arm right as Stiles nearly stretches to the handle - Stiles slams into the fridge but recovers quickly, undeterred. 

“Fine. Do it. See if I care,” Peter sniffs at him, turning to grab another cookie. Stiles crows with victory, reaching into the fridge and grabbing the gallon of Peter’s organic fat-free milk. Stiles unscrews the cap, maintaining eye contact with Peter’s glare as he brings the opening of the gallon to his lips. He pours a bunch of the milk into his mouth, not paying much attention what with his not sober state of mind and his rush of victory.

He realizes he may have poured like way too much milk into his mouth, but its too late. Peter sees the look of fear in his eyes, attempts to rush forward with a towel, but the deed has been done. He attempts to swallow it all, but it’s too much; it overflows from his mouth, dripping down his chin and spurting onto the floor. A few drops land right on Peter’s face. 

“Sorry?” Stiles says, sheepishly. Peter huffs a long suffering sigh, but rolls his eyes and steps forward with the towel, drying the milk from Stiles chin. 

“What even happened?” Peter’s eyes crinkle as he laughs down at Stiles. 

“Um. There was just like. Way too much liquid. In my mouth. All of a sudden.” 

“And you couldn’t swallow it?” Peter laughs harder. 

“There was just, so much. So much milk.” And Stiles can’t help it, he officially has moved onto the giggles stage of being high, he can’t stop laughing and Peter can’t stop laughing and there’s milk all over the ground and Peter still has milk on his face and there’s milk all over Stiles shirt, and it’s all just so perfect. So perfect. And now Stiles can’t stop laughing because his head might feel foggy but his heart feels so full, just so incredibly full to be sharing his ridiculous fucking life with Peter that he thinks he could almost cry. He looks at Peter, at Peter who is holding onto the counter, bent over laughing with/at Stiles, and somehow his heart swells even more. 

Eventually, they both catch their breath and leave the milk to clean up in the morning, returning to their spots on the couch with Peter’s fingers resuming their spot in Stiles hair.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Were you thinking of some other white liquid that Stiles might have in his mouth? Get your mind out of the gutter lol. Inspired by the Cards Against Humanity card "all this liquid in my mouth" and also my experiences trying to eat milk and cookies while high. Feedback is appreciated, as always


End file.
